haunted hymns
by Misari
Summary: Los hilos rojos cosen sobre tres pieles podridas -que quieren ¿a-ma-r-se? (y Madam-chan y Papá se ríen). [Colaboración con Cass McCormick, fuck yeah]. {KuroJuuzouShiro}
**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Aviso** **:** este fanfiction participa en el _Reto Temático: ¡Dos son mejor que uno!_ perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

 **N/A:** Well, hellou, Misari al habla. (*toca el micrófono* ¿se escucha bien, niños?). Es la primera vez que hago una colaboración, y la verdad es que estaba nerviosa antes de empezar. Pero don´t mind me, Cacchan es estupenda, mi solunaestrellas y realmente estoy enamorada de lo que creamos juntas. Ella es increíble, y ambas tenemos una debilidad super hard por este trío dorado, butt, no quiero hablar por ella. Ni hablar más de la cuenta. So, espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo… y Cacchan, para futuras referencias, tenemos que hacer esto más seguido. / Acá Cass comentando estúpidamente que escribir esto fue como volarse la cabeza con una pistola y quedar maravillado por ello (?) no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que espero hacer una colaboración en el futuro con Misadere y que a quien lea esto ojalá le guste tanto como a Deku y a mí.

* * *

 **Primera parte: Niño fluorescente**

 **(antes)**

 **Suzuya**

 **M** e llamo Suzuya Rei y tengo agua en los pulmones.

Soy un cuervo insurrecto, el preferido de Mamá, entre todos los chicos que estamos con ella en el circo. Y hago acrobacias y camino en la cuerda floja de la vida misma, apostando todo a que no me caeré y fracturaré todos los huesos de cartón con un ruidoso CRACK. Aún así, a mí me encanta ese sonido. ¡Es que es sinónimo de que he sido un niño bueno! y tengo que comportarme bien siempre o Mamá se enfada. No me gusta cuando se enfada. Porque entonces debo coserme hilos de mentiras y verdades en los brazos y estos se vuelven rojos como una manzana —y como mis ojos de corazón palpitante, que laten, en tum-tum-tum y hacen música siempre que parpadeo—.

Si Mamá se enoja también me golpea. Y duele. El dolor no me gusta. Es horrible, me hace sentir (vivo) mal. Ella dice «Rei, es todo tu culpa, tú provocaste esto, mami no quiere hacerte daño realmente». Y yo pienso: _Mientesmientesmientes_. Y yo digo: Lo sé mamá, no volveré a ser un niño malo lo prometo. (es una promesa del meñique).

Pero siempre termino haciendo algo que a Mamá no le complace e incluso cuando si lo hace va ella y me ordena que me cosa los brazos. Entra la aguja, sale el hilo, entra la aguja, sale el hilo, entra la aguja y– (¿Cuántos puntos son hoy Rei?, ¡sesenta puntos!, ¡Excelente!). Es repetitivo, como un disco vinil que se ha trabado en la misma parte de la canción. Y no hay ninguna canción en particular que me agrade. Tal vez una de The Cure, o de Queen. No sé, de verdad. Aunque sí sé que mis brazos sangran. Poco a poco. Drip, drip, drop.

Y entonces Mamá me sonríe y me acaricia la cabeza. Hoy hemos dado una buena función. —por dentro mi corazón hace CRACK y el ruido me arrulla hasta dormir—.

 **Big Madam**

Soy la Canción de Cuna y Madam-chan es gigante como un elefante.

El asunto es que Madam-chan desprecia los zoológicos y a los animales y a todos —excepto a sus niños preciados y a Rei—. Porque Rei tiene costillas de algodón, piel de nieve y ojos de cristal y es hermoso, tan hermoso (pero sólo cuando está absolutamente destrozado y cuelga del techo, haciendo malabares con cuchillos ¿ya?).

Soy la Canción de Cuna y sé que Madam-chan es toda una dama y por eso sólo conserva cosas como rosas arrancadas de la tierra que agoniza ante el violento trato. Sin embargo las rosas se marchitan aunque Madam-chan las riegue con esmero, las lágrimas mojadas no son el elixir de la vida eterna, por lo que Madam-chan debe conseguir flores nuevas cada semana y se frustra.

¡La excepción es Rei, por supuesto! incluso con veinte puntos, con cincuenta, con ochenta, él sigue intacto. Tiene ganchos en la piel que se la estiran como si midiesen para un corte perfecto —de esos que él ejecuta con la maestría de un cirujano en sus actos especiales— y agujas de marfil encajadas en todas partes. Pero no se rompe, no se rompe, no se rompe y...

Madam-chan está extasiada.

Soy la Canción de Cuna y Madam-chan adora las cosas bonitas. Rei es una. Es su prodigio, su hijo (su muñeco). Sólo que Madam-chan añora una niña de vez en cuando, así que le pide a Rei que se ponga un vestido, una peluca, maquillaje.

Después de eso Rei luce precioso, pero aquello no va a durar eternamente, sigue sin ser una niña.

Soy la Canción de Cuna y Madam-chan desea que Rei no cambie y se haga menos femenino y deje de ser hermoso, ¡no se lo permite! Ella tiene todo un arsenal de juguetes: pinzas, martillos, navajas. Por lo que coge un martillo. Y canturrea en tono de felicidad: «Vamos a jugar querido» antes de abrirle las piernas y alzar el martillo en el aire

—entonces Rei se quiebra, y grita en silencio, sus ojos son dos canicas rebotando en la acera—.

Soy la Canción de Cuna (¿me escuchas, me escuchas?)

 **Suzuya**

Me llamo Suzuya Rei y soy un ángel sin alas,

que salta la cuerda en los parajes más profundos del infierno.

Mis piernas tiemblan y me duelen los muslos, pero sigo con las acrobacias porque soy un niño bueno y me gusta hacer que Mamá me alabe y la multitud de personas dentro de la carpa exclame en euforia. (¡Elévate más alto, cae más bajo, así, gran trabajo Rei!). Ellos claman por mí, ellos sólo me miran a mí, ellos son —unos cerdos y yo el carnicero de turno— mi público, mi razón de existir.

Y Mamá me llama y da saltos de emoción y me señala con ¡Ese es mi querido orgullo, véanlo! Así que todos me ven, y me ven, y me ven más. Y yo río agonías que como un cometa vuelan a lo más alto del firmamento de un Van Gogh que no conozco porque no tengo la más mínima idea del arte. Incluso si me gusta dibujar. Con crayones desgastados, con colores repletos de astillas, con papel arrugado. Dibujo y hago maromas y vuelo en aguas turbias y nado en cielos rasos y Mamá me adora. (Sí, lo hace, entonces por qué–).

Pero yo todavía no estoy roto, no lo estoy, no lo estoy. —o quizá sí—. Debo esforzarme más, coserme y descoserme, ser una estrella (de pegatina mal colocada en un techo). Me desplomo, me desplomo. Me levanto, me levanto. Es todo helado, helado. Caliente, caliente. Esa es mi rutina ya establecida, pero entonces algo sucede. Un cambio que llega como una ráfaga de viento. Un CRACK. No me doy cuenta de cómo o por qué, pero brota la sangre de una tinaja repleta de parches, un cuerpo, el cuerpo de Mamá. La gente en los alrededores chilla en pánico. Yo tengo una navaja firmemente asida en mi mano, esa con la que hago trucos. Y de nuevo un CRACK. ¿La estoy atacando? ¿soy yo el que hace esto? No sé cómo saber. Y CRACK otra vez. Más sangre con plumas que avanza entre los rincones más inhóspitos. Permanezco quieto. Susurro: Mamá, soy un buen niño, no me mires con esa expresión de temor porque se ha acabado la hora de jugar entre nosotros, por favor. Mamaaaaaá. —estás tan fría—.

 **Big Madam**

Soy la Canción de Cuna y Madam-chan está muerta.

Olalá, la ciudad aúlla con sus colmillos.

 **Segunda parte: Dos son mejor que Uno**

 **(antes)**

 **Kurona**

Somos dos. Siempre fuimos dos. Compartimos todo –hasta las desgracias.

Somos dos lados de una misma moneda, con los sueños quebrados por la mitad y una mansión que se está quedando vacía hasta de espectros. Hay silencio donde antes había risas. Hay cachetazos donde antes había caricias. Hay indiferencia donde antes había amor. Hay golpes tan duros que se meten a través de los huesos y contaminan los ríos de nuestros ojos. Como duele, como duele, Nashiro. ¿Qué hicimos, Papá, que hicimos para que te volvieras un ogro como lo que habitan los cuentos que mamá nos relataba en las noches de luna? ¿Es porque somos niñas? ¿Es porque no nos compartamos como señoritas?

Tenemos zapatos de charol rojo, costosísimos, vestidos de seda importada, moños de todos los colores, medias de licra relucientes y montones de juguetes que desparramamos por los pasillos y las habitaciones de esta casa maldita; esta casa que nos escupe sus desprecios de la misma forma que los ojos de Papá nos condenan a la hoguera, ¡brujas! gritan, ¡brujas despreciables! Tenemos todo lo que dos niñas de nuestra edad podrían sólo añorar. Tenemos todo lo _material_. Como si con eso nos contentara. Como si con eso nuestra presencia desapareciera. Lo odio. Odio todo lo que tenemos, Nashiro, pero más odio a nuestro padre.

 **Nashiro**

Somos dos. Siempre fuimos dos. Compartimos todo –hasta las desgracias.

El funeral de mamá es silencioso, Kurona. Como la mansión. Hay tanta gente como rostros desconocidos, máscaras bonitas que al pasar a nuestro lado –y el de Papá- bajan la cabeza y nos dan el pésame. Ya está. Un pésame, un: lo siento tanto, Nanao, era una mujer maravillosa, y problema solucionado. Un: qué pena, niñas, que pena, y ya se acabó la responsabilidad. Vestimos lo más fino de lo más fino, todo de negro, como el cuervo que se planta cada tanto en nuestra ventana y nos canta canciones infernales –esas dulces melodías- y nuestros cabellos peinados con elegancia en un moño. Respondemos a los pésames de manera cortés, educadas. Dos señoritas. Con modales.

Gracias, gracias.

¡Como si la muerte se agradeciera!

Gracias, gracias.

¡Como si mamá y su cuerpo descompuesto fuera motivo de usar modales!

Gracias, _gracias_.

¡Como si los funerales con sus pompas, sus flores marchistas, sus olores moribundos, su carrocería elegante, sus invitados de honor, sus falsías de consuelo, como si todo eso fuera la etiqueta imprescindible para sobrevivir un día más en este mundo!

Este mundo lleno de madres cariñosas pero muertas, padres indiferentes y crueles, y niñas educadas en el Sagrado Arte de ser Señoritas que debieron nacer diferentes (niños).

Papá ni nos mira ya, Kurona. Antes sí, ayer sí, antes de que muriera mamá por lo menos se molestaba en aparentar que nos quería. Ahora no. Ahora nos mira de reojo con esos ojos de cuervo hambriento y nos desea la muerte, desea que nosotras seamos las que se conviertan en cadáver, que exhalen su último aliento y yaciéramos bajo treinta metros de tierra húmeda. Todo porque no nacimos niños. Todo porque somos maleducadas. Todo porque mamá nos alimentaba la cabeza de cuentos donde las princesas, los dragones y los caballeros emprendían aventuras. Todo porque nos llenaba la cabeza con ideas tontas.

¿Cierto, Kurona?

Los buenos nunca ganan.

 **Nanao**

Son dos. Siempre fueron dos. Comparten todo –hasta sus desgracias.

Son dos brujas que susurran por los pasillos de esta mansión, esta mansión que construí con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, esta mansión que esos bichos carroñeros se empeñan en detestar. Desagradecidas. Son dos brujas que hablan con cuervos en el borde de la ventana y al pasar yo, cualquier sirviente, se callan. ¡Les di todo! Son dos brujas que desatan la desgracia, que invocan brujerías, que imparten aquelarres cuando no les enseño modales.

Me miran desde el fondo de la mesa con esos pares de ojos –dos pares- rojos, horribles, carroñeros, al comer. Desean mi muerte. Desean que yo tome el lugar de su madre. Mujer imbécil, que les llenaba la cabeza de porquerías, de ideales rotos, de mentiras sobre verdades. Sobre el mundo. Por lo menos guardan sus modales. Ya les voy a enseñar yo de modales, si siguen mirándome así.

Les enseño todos los días cuál es su lugar, pero no parecen entenderlo. No parecen querer entenderlo. No las castigo lo suficiente, quizá ¿Quieren más? ¿Eso quieren? ¿Quieren que les enseñe cuál es su lugar en esta casa, en esta mansión, brujas? Bien. Se los daré, con gusto.

Y se los doy.

Las llamo a mi despacho y vienen (las dos, porque siempre son dos, _siempre de a pares_ ). Las llamo y PAFPAFPAF y ellas aúllan. «Basta papá, basta, nos haces daño basta basta basta», con esas voces en eco, con esas voces de brujas. Sus ojos me miran. No van a embrujarme. Dejé que su madre lo hiciera, no se los voy a permitir a ellas. Por eso siguen volando los PAFPAFPAF y los «papá basta basta basta duele». No paro. Nunca voy a parar.

Moriré antes de parar.

 **Kurona y Nashiro.**

Somos dos. Siempre fuimos dos. Compartimos todo –hasta la muerte.

Papá va a seguir enseñándonos modales. Papá va a seguir haciendo PAFPAFPAF y nosotras a seguir aullando.

Papá tiene que acompañar a mamá, entonces.

Adiós, Papá.

 **Tercera parte: El blanco es el nuevo negro**

 **(después)**

 **Suzuya**

El fantasma de Mamá me persigue y mis ojos son las dos cerezas de un pastel con glaseado de nieve.

Resulta que a veces quiero hacerlos explotar (sí), a veces quiero teñir todo de rojo (sí), a veces la violencia me serena en su calma taciturna. Pero son mis ojos y no puedo. La sociedad murmura «Quítate esos pensamientos de la mente Suzuya, ¡quítatelos como se desprende una cabeza de un cuello y tíralos al piso, para que se retuerzan ahí hasta perecer!». Y yo les observo fijamente, callado, tan callado porque ¿qué se supone que responda ahora que Mamá no está para corregirme y ordenarme cómo actuar? Y la sociedad continúa con sus incesantes parloteos. Los: no es culpa, Madam-chan era muy cruel con sus muchachos. Los: no te le acerques, no es como nosotros. Los: el convento de Cochlea se hará cargo de él, firmamos los papeleos y asunto resuelto. Y ellos asumen que no los entiendo, pero sí lo hago —porque soy un niño bueno y muy listo, ¿verdad que sí mami?—. Más ellos igual se esfuerzan en intentar creer que soy inocente ya que los otros niños del circo han mentido por mí, y porque ¡por Dios, sólo tiene trece años y fue criado por una terrible mujer! Lo único que necesita es ser guiado por la gente correcta hacia el camino correcto. (¿Verdaaaaaaaad?)

Y el camino correcto es– ¿cuál es con exactitud?

Será ese en el que dejo migas de pan detrás de mí, las cuales devorarán las aves que me rodean, para extraviarme. O quizás el que me guía a una casa construida con dulces, con la grava hecha de galletas de mantequilla, ese en donde el destino que me aguarda es una bruja lista para comerme.

(—Es que eres delicioso Rei, y tu piel es tan suave que se me hace agua la boca y no puedo esperar a tenerte dentro de mi estómago. Sabes, se está muy bien ahí).

Incluso si no es nada de eso y en realidad me llevan en auto a Cochlea. Nada más. Nada menos. Y me encuentro en el asiento trasero, mirando el paisaje por la ventana y tarareando una melodía de muerte, solo. Y sin embargo ella está aquí, conmigo.

Dime Mamá, ¿cuándo dejarás de atormentarme?

 **Shinohara**

Rei tiene letras escarlatas impresas en los brazos y opina que las cejas de Shinohara-san son muy chistosas.

(Le dan ganas de dibujarlas en un lienzo en blanco y volverlas un laberinto de amplias posibilidades porque, ¡Hey Mr. Cejas-kun, eres parte de la última y más grandiosa moda lo sabías!). Shinohara-san en cambio piensa que Rei es algo así como muy raro y curioso mientras le recuerda con paciencia: Suzuya, no debes morderle las orejas a las otras personas y no, tampoco amenazarlas con que les extirparas las corneas. Con el pelo de azúcar y las pupilas de rubí y una expresión indescifrable, perdida entre el bien y el mal. Rei es, sin duda alguna, una escala de grises. Volátil. Impredecible. —Inocencia corrompida—. Pero también es uno de los chicos que él ha de cuidar, al ser un padre de Cochlea, y por lo tanto no lo juzga de antemano y prefiere sonreírle con sus plumas de paloma sacudiéndose con el aire rebelde que sale a bailar todos los días y tardes y noches en esos paramos. Rei lo mira con fijeza y en silencio perpetuo, sin decir ninguna palabra, antes de repasar el lugar con la vista, cada ventana, cada puerta, cada techo, y todo el piso. Da pasos que son como maromas y tiene los pies pequeños.

Shinohara-san presiente ahí que él ve el mundo con otros ojos, ojos de niño sabio que tuvo que crecer demasiado deprisa y en contra de su voluntad. Incluso si Rei está lleno de detalles infantiles y burdos que conserva junto a un hilo y aguja bajo sus mangas holgadas.

Pero entonces —entoncesasíderepente— Rei observa dos colores de caleidoscopio que capturan su atención y la guardan bajo llave y con ímpetu, sin advertencia alguna (de "¡Cuidado! Pre-ca-u-ción. Proceda con cautela, ¿sí?"). Los colores son el negro y el blanco, el blanco y el negro, incluso si las dueñas de éstos poseen el cabello del mismo tono castaño de avellana, Rei las ve. Se trata de un par de niñas (vienen de a dos, siempre, siempre, siempre) que están sentadas en una de las bancas del jardín, moviendo los zapatitos de charol color caramelo al patear a un ser inexistente. Rei ignora por completo a Shinohara-san y se les queda observando, repleto de interés.

Nota que son bonitas, pero que son impuras también. Nota la sangre invisible que escurre de sus dedos de popote, tan largos y pálidos. Nota su pulso desbocándose ante eso.

Se le acelera tanto —y vuelve la Canción de Cuna—.

 **Suzuya**

El fantasma de Mamá me persigue y mis ojos son las dos cerezas de un pastel con glaseado de nieve.

Además estoy encandilado con dos hermanas-muñecas antiguas.

Ellas sonríen ríos de agua torcidos y secos y componen muecas complejísimas dignas de alguien de catorce años al rechazar una porción extra de postre a la hora de comer (es que su vida no será lo suficientemente dulce jamás, lo saben de antemano). Y yo sé que me conocen de vista, que me esquivan como los otros niños del convento y susurran cosas entre ellas, que revolotean entre sus labios de papel como una mariposa herida porque (—Rei, eres tan despiadado). Y yo me limito a alzar la comisura de mi boca con pereza y mirar todo como si fuese una maravilla del mundo, por qué no, quizá lo sea. Y ellas se llaman Nashiro y Kurona, ahora huérfanas del destino, me entero más tarde con el transcurso de las semanas. Ellas son unas damas de la sociedad que dicen por favor y gracias en un tono asombrosamente frío y que sin embargo pueden clavarte un tenedor en

la palma de la mano, losélosélosé (¿y es raro si anhelo entrelazar sus dedos con los míos después de escarbar en la tierra ensangrentada de una tumba vacía?).

Mamá diría que eso es malo, que las lastimaría —porque el amor crea heridas abiertas sin anestesia que no han de cicatrizar nunca, y es sumamente peligroso, se te mete por debajo de la piel y escarba con sus uñas de rama y hace nido allí, pudriéndose en la carne de la carne—. Así que Mamá clama: no querido Rei, tú no sabes amar, tus pulmones no están enfermos, no las vayas a tocar (herir), si lo haces tendré que castigarte. Y Shinohara-san aconseja lo mismo aunque diferente: pues han sufrido mucho, Suzuya, no les vayas a cortar las alas de origami. Y de pronto una melodía del pasado resuena, esa tan particular, esa con un CRACK ruidoso que se despinta en suaves tonos de lavanda. Comprendo que Mamá tiene razón, igual que Shinohara-san. Pero yo ansío tanto amarlas (y lastimarlas) y tocarlas (y mancillarlas). Que nos conozcamos.

Porque deseo devorar sus dedos de cristal roto y que se me desangre la boca.

Escúchame Mamá, el amor es—

 **Cuarta parte: Tres Grises**

 **(después)**

 **Kurona**

¿Qué hacemos aquí?

El convento de Cochlea es un lugar maldito; tan maldito como nuestro antiguo hogar. Se disfraza de edificio elegante con sus pasillos impecables, sus ventanas amplias, sus muebles antiguos, sus alfombras persas, su engaño de hogar. Es horrible. Las personas en él lo son, monstruos vestidos de santos. Nos muestran sus sonrisas cuadripléjicas cuando en realidad lo que quieren hacer es convertirse en colmillos filosos y desgarrarnos la garganta, porque… porque no somos más que otro número en el registro de Niños Problemáticos. Una nueva estadística. Una estadística con buenos modales, eso sí; siempre gimiendo a la luz fluorescente porfavorgraciasquetengabuenadía. Papá estaría orgulloso. Estaría orgulloso de vernos impecables, con nuestros vestiditos de princesas caídas en desgracia y nuestro zapatitos de charol (de un color espeso, oscuro, con Nashiro nos gusta pensar que es el color de la sangre de Papá cuando manchó las paredes de la mansión maldita). Sí, estaría muy orgulloso de vernos convertidas en una estadística sin más atención que unas sonrisas llenas de falsías.

Aquí, en este lugar de bestias disfrazas, no somos nada. _Nada_. Qué es ser una estadística sino ser nada más que nada. Por lo menos en la mansión maldita éramos brujas; fantasmas que se paseaban por los pasillos hablando con cuervos. Aquí nadie te mira dos veces al pasar a tu lado. «¿Más niños? ¿Todavía hay más niños? ¿Qué vamos a ser con tantos?» «Sh, shh, no hables así, además nos paga el gobierno». Y si lo hacen, si te miran, te regalan esa sonrisa putrefacta, como si te estuvieran haciendo un favor. Pobre, pobre de ellos, miserables energúmenos que Dios puso a prueba, pero no se preocupen, no se preocupen, Dios no abandona nunca a sus hijos fieles. Bah. Dios no mira a las brujas, a los fantasmas, _a las nadas_. A Dios no le importan, como tampoco le importaba que Papá nos enseñara buenos modales, como tampoco le importa a esta gente santa –endemoniada- lo que pase con nosotros. Sigan la Biblia y serán felices; eso es todo lo que nos ofrecen. Claro, porque los pecados se limpian con agua y jabón (y sangre, sobre todo mucha sangre).

¿Qué hacemos aquí, Nashiro?

 **Nashiro**

No lo sé.

Nos gusta estar en el jardín, a ambas. La caja de plástico que es el edificio nos repudia por sus pasillos y nosotras ya nos cansamos de pretender ser (unasbrujasunosfantamasunas-). Afuera, por lo menos, la Naturaleza no miente. La Naturaleza no te miente no te mira no eres una estadística no te sonríe con dientes de cuchilla no te-. (Juzga, le susurro a Kurona. Ella me sonríe con sus ojos de latón, entonces, tan fríos como deben estar los míos). Nos gusta sentarnos en las bancas que hay desperdigadas por ahí. Sobre todo a la hora del postre. Los dulces ya no saben como antes; nos empalagan apenas rozan la punta suave de nuestras lenguas húmedas –y nos recuerdan cuando Papá nos obligaba a terminarnos todo el plato, porque eso es lo que hacen las señoritas educadas, aunque tengan la cuchara enterrada hasta la garganta y arcadas capaces de derrumbar edificios.

Afuera podemos susurrar historias de Papás muertos, mansiones arrasadas y Mamás que todavía nos esperan junto a las camas gemelas, con un libro abierto y un par de aventureros al hombro, listos para desperdigar sus moralejas de valentía, honor y coraje por dos tierras yermas y vírgenes.

Afuera hay ilusión (¿y no es hermoso como el espejismo del lago nos refleja un mundo tan vacío?).

Shinohara-san no entiende. Es un hombre, como alguna vez lo fue Papá, ¿cómo lo van a entender? Además, vive bajo los preceptos de una guía preestablecida en tiempos que ya nadie recuerda; es fácil pasar un examen cuando uno hace trampa. Muy fácil. Sólo se necesita ser un poco astuto para esconderse de la autoridad. ¡Yasuhisa, un diez! Shizuku tampoco lo comprende. Ella nos mira con sus ojos de chocolate derretido y sus sonrisas de venado-tierno esperando encontrar en nosotras algo de candidez. Igual que Shinohara-san. Quieren ¿sal-var-nos? Es gracioso. ¿De qué? ¿De qué quieren salvarnos? ( _Del mundo._ Niñas-Nashiro-Kurona, ¿no creen que hoy es un día hermoso?), los pájaros cantan, las mariposas vuelan, el viento sopla y el césped baila. Y eso qué. Pareciera que porque el sol brilla hasta quemarte los párpados uno tiene la mínima obligación de ser feliz, si no, está siendo un hijo de puta mal agradecido. ¡Y ellos son los que quieren salvarnos! A veces quiero arrancarles los dedos con el cuchillo en los almuerzos. Pero no puedo. No podemos. Somos niñas educadas. ¿Ci-er-to?

No lo sé, Kurona.

 **Shizuku**

Le preocupan.

Ellas que no tienen el espíritu frágil y los huesos que se hacen pedazos no miran. _No miran._ Sus ojos –ambos pares, porque siempre vienen de a dos- ya no son más que sombras, refugios de bestias y susurros de cuervos. A veces pareciera que quieren arrasar todo a su paso, edificios, personas, cosas, vidas. Zzzaasss.

(¿por qué por qué por qué por qué no se abren un poquito con ella, no les pide el mundo, sólo a ella?)

Se esconden de todo lo que vibra, pasándose las tardes, las mañanas, incluso las noches –a Shizuku no le gusta admitirlo, pero es fácil espiar desde la ventana de la enfermería que da al jardín, a básicamente todo el establecimiento del convento- murmurando, murmurando, murmurando entre ellas. Escondiendo la mirada de esquirlas de inframundo –a veces sus pupilas bailan con un odio tan visceral que el espíritu frágil y los huesos que se hacen pedazos de Shizuku tiemblan- a quien se atreva a abrirse paso entre el sendero de espinas.

Y le preocupan todavía más cuando ese niño de aspecto siniestro –Rei, su nombre es Rei- las mira con una intención aún más siniestra todavía. Le preocupan porque en su hermetismo salvaje no ven que ese niño es la Parca Blanca que viene a clamarlas como suyas, que las devora con sus dedos hiladores –hilan, hilan, hilan el destinotancruel y despiadado- y pretende saborearlas cual dulces de leche hasta que sus dientes de azúcar se derritan con sus restos. Le preocupan porque Rei, ante todo, no parece nada de lo que es; aparenta ser un niño de ojos rojos como cerezas enlatadas y sonrisitas inocentes que deshacen el aire alrededor como chispas encerradas en un tubo de fuegos artificiales (que al entrar en contacto con el oxígeno, bang, explota).

Pero Rei… aparenta. Sólo aparenta.

—Por favor, por favor, escúchenme, escúchenme. Kurona, Nashiro, ¡él quiere-!

Le preocupan.

 **Kurona y Nashiro.**

Este lugar nos está sofocando.

Es un día cualquiera. Lo notamos de casualidad (hay, pequeñas brujas, las casualidades noo existen, sisea alguien).

El niño de ojos de cereza reventada y aspecto de bufón de circo barato.

Nos espía a la orilla del lago, aplastando hormigas. Rei siempre anda aplastando bichos, como si quisiera aplastar al mundo también. Una tarde llegó a clase de matemáticas cubierto de tierra hasta el culo y las manos llenas de arañas muertas. Todo lo que él toca eventualmente muere. Por eso los demás niños le tienen miedo; hasta Shizuku, que es la Virgen María reencarnada, le huye. A nosotras no nos importa lo que haga, no nos importaba, hasta que comenzó a observarnos. (¿Qué querrá de nosotras, Nashiro? No lo sé, Kurona, ¿será porque somos nada, como la muerte misma, y a él le atrae la muerte? –tal vezz, sisea alguien). No es muy disimulado. Tiene las cuencas de los ojos demasiado grandes, demasiado abiertas, como si estuviera en la eterna espera de alguien que viniera para arrancarle los ojos (tal vez, sisea alguien, puedenn hacerle ese favorr) y gira el cuello bruscamente. Un día se le va a terminar rompiendo.

Sus observaciones nada-disimuladas son tan persistentes que comenzamos a observarlo a él. Y hay una voz, insistente, que nos sisea. Es un niño, un niño que pronto será un hombre –tiene catorce años- un niño que pronto será hombre como Papá. Pero no lo parece. No parece que la infantilidad de sus facciones –y de sus absurdas acciones, como las cabriolas que hace en medio del jardín para atajar un pájaro que salió al vuelo- fueran a extinguirse, ni aunque un día decidiera dejar de matar bichos para comenzar a cazar algo mucho más grande. No parece un niño, tampoco; tiene rostro de muñequita rota, y en los brazos y en las piernas y en el rostro hilos forman crucigramas extraños, como si ataran las partes flojas, como si las sostuvieran (porque Rei-chan está roto, roto, brujass –sisea alguien). Si es una muñequita rota y no se convertirá en un hombre, quizáquizá, debamos llamarlo. Invitarlo a…

(ah, pero Rei _aparenta_

y alguien sisea, sisea, sisea)

—Quizá debamos invitarlo a jugar, ¿no?

Este lugar nos está sofocando. _Que alguien nos libere_.

(El que sisea –y ríe- es Papá).

 **Quinta parte: Botones descosidos**

 **(ahora)**

 **Suzuya**

Yo quiero.

(quiero a Mamá, quiero que ella me enseñe sobre jirafas en libros de animales ilustrados, quiero sus brazos cobijándome del viento que grita pero si sus brazos están helados y se les va cayendo la piel de a poco al yacer ella en un féretro entonces que sean los de alguien más los que me resguarden, quiero pisar hormigas porque me desagradan y los humanos de por sí se pisan los unos a los otros sin arrepentimientos así que no veo ningún problema, quiero a Shinohara-san, quiero extirparme los ojos, quiero coserme todos los brazos y las piernas y conformar más crucigramas complejos sólo aptos para mayores de dieciséis años, quiero volver a hacer malabares con cuchillas de acero inoxidable, quiero un alma gemela o dos si se puede, quiero a esas gemelas, quiero desgarrarles la garganta con el mismo cariño con que Mamá me castigaba si era un niño malo, quiero que ellas me digan losientoporfavorygracias al educadamente tomarme de las manos y clavarme sus uñas de alfiler, quiero que me miren con sus pupilas de pozo sin fondo ahí donde cualquiera podría esconder un cadáver, quiero, quiero, quiero...)

Ah, sin embargo la verdad es que.

Nashiro-chan y Kurona-chan son como un sol quemándose en el atardecer que caminan asimismo como si las calles fuesen una vía láctea y ellas tuviesen polvo de estrellas en las muñecas cual pulsera de plástico. Me enceguecen y es lo más cercano que estaré a ser ciego así que de alguna manera no me sorprende que les tome algo parecido al afecto —excepto que estoy defectuoso y sólo sé querer las cosas cuando están tan rotas como yo, ¿ver-dad?—. Y me pregunto si alguien más nota que Nashiro-chan y Kurona-chan son así de frías para protegerse del frío exterior, que bajo sus vestidos de volantes hay llantos dibujados con una crayola escurriéndose a la intemperie y no hay nadie que se los seque. Y que han empezado a mirarme de vuelta cuando Shinohara-san nos manda al jardín a juguetear un poco y respirar aire fresco.

(mientras yo he agarrado en secreto un cuchillo del comedor para hacer esos trucos que tan bien me sé y que así un público imaginario me aplauda, entonces Mamá no me reñirá ni me observará

con gesto desaprobatorio porque: Rei, Rei, yo te eduqué mejor que esto, ¿lo sabes? Y lo sé, pero igual requiere mucho esfuerzo el poder complacerla). Es tan, tan difícil que–

(hay estática en mi cabeza y el ruido es perpetuo).

Más espero con paciencia, y ellas terminan por acercarse a mí. Hay curiosidad en su mirar, curiosidad y comprensión y temor y una vida muerta porque la muerte está viva. Tienen ojos de moneda de bronce. Y piel de leche a medio pudrir. Ahí van uno, tres, cinco, diez cortes simétricos a lo largo de mis brazos de popote. Ellas usan vestidos a juego y me ven con suma concentración y yo me muerdo los labios para probar el sabor de un jugo de arándano.

—Rei —me nombran, a coro y como si fuesen sombra de la otra—, ¿te llamas así no? —un zapateo indeciso sobre la grava—. ¿Jugarías con nosotras?

Parpadeo.

Ellas (anhelan desgarrarme la cordura y jugar con ella a tomar el té y a la casita) no sienten miedo debido a mí. Ellas (son una caperuza y se están metiendo a la boca del lobo sin protestar debido a ello, con permiso y gracias). Ellas,

son tan bonitas.

Por lo tanto, yo respondo:

—Okay.

Y nos volvemos algo así como inseparables. Algo como tres niños no tan niños pegados con pegamento, bruscamente y sin reparos. Algo como (—Apareció un gato muerto en las puertas del Cochlea, tenía un lindo lazo de entrañas alrededor de su cuello, ¿pero quién podría cometer tal barbarie?) y que de inmediato todos me miren a mí, igual que la respuesta más obvia.

—Es que Mamá me enseñó que para amar es necesario que haya dolor de por medio —explico a Shinohara-san, quien se limita a fruncir las cejas preocupado—. Pensé que ese hombre sólo estaba demostrándole su afecto al gato.

(No fui yo no fui yo no fui yo no ven que soy un niño bueno tal como Mamá siempre quiso).

Y las sombras —y Mamá— devoran mi corazón de caramelo y lo mastican ruidosamente. Yo contengo una risa de cristal caleidoscópico mientras tomo de la mano a Kurona-chan con Nashiro-chan observándonos con los ojos de cortina entrecerrada, como creyéndonos culpables sólo porque los listones nos lucen un poco mejor que a ella. Me dan ganas de quitarles el alma a ambas con toques indecentes en la geografía imprecisa de sus piernas largas y un beso húmedo que les deje moretones en la boca.

La cosa es que como el susurro de hojas muertas y plumas grises en el suelo Kurona-chan y Nashiro-chan son un par de ángeles que tienen los pies raspados de tanto caminar, que perdieron sus aureolas en el camino de venida a la tierra, y que tienen los nudillos rojos de tanto destruir. Si sonríen parece que sollozan en un ángulo sexagonal y yo sólo deseo guardarlas en mi caja torácica para que otros no las lastimen, sólo yo puedo amarlas.

—Sí, sí, mi Rei, ellas son tus muñecas y te pertenecen —canturrea Mamá del otro lado del patio. Tan obesa y muerta como de costumbre. Trato de ignorarla, de verdad que sí.

Sólo que si miro hacia el cielo veo que las nubes se están incendiando. Y Nashiro-chan me aprieta la mano tanto que juro que he oído el sonido de mis huesos al brincar casi con alegría. Y Kurona-chan me permite golpear sus labios contra los míos, casi tímidos y demasiado torpes. Nos rodean varios gatos vacíos como una caja sin tripas.

Yo quiero.

(Pero.)

 **Shinohara**

Uh-uh, soy la Canción de Cuna y he regresado. ¡Es que no sabes! la mente de Rei se desangra como una fuga abierta, uh-uh. Shinohara-san mira a esos tres sin entender qué pasa por sus cabezas de nebulosa. ¡Es que no sabes! pobrecitos, se han enamorado, uh-uh. Madam-chan está enojadísima, le han robado a su muñequita ¡Es que no sabes!

 **Suzuya**

Nashiro-san te ves asustada

no lo estés, Mamá no puede hacerte mal alguno.

Kurona-chan,

volvámonos humo y chispas calientes y traguémonos el techo del planeta.

 **Sexta parte: Mal educados**

 **(ahora)**

 **Kurona**

Somos tres. Nunca fuimos tres (siempre dos).

Rei acepta nuestra invitación a jugar juntos con parsimonia, como un carnicero se limita a cortar la carne. Nos volvemos algo así como inseparables, partes de un rompecabezas que de pronto, de tanto no encajar con el resto, click, se unen en sus ángulos más gastados. Rei sigue aplastando hormigas y bichos como si quisiera acabar con la vida misma y nosotras nos limitamos a mirarlo. A veces nos unimos a él. Tan indefensas, las hormigas, tan indefensos, esos bichos. Tan fácil es aplastarlos hasta con la punta del dedo. (—Je je, ¿no es divertido? Con Nashiro asentimos. Nuestros vestiditos a juego se balancean sobre nuestros cuerpos. Lo es, es muy divertido). No sabía que destruir podía ser tan estúpido. Rei es un muñeco –muñequita, sisea una voz- roto, estropeado, que tiene los ojos demasiado grandes; ya no creemos con Nashiro que sea porque quiera que se los arranquen, creemos que es porque Rei sabe _mirar más allá._ Debajo de la tierra. Al firmamento. A las estrellas. Quizá al universo. ¿Tal vez al mundo de los muertos? Rei mira, abre los ojos, y a veces parece que eso es todo lo que sabe hacer.

No lo es.

Rei sabe usar cuchillos. Sabe zarandearlos por el aire cual juego de niños. Le gusta mostrarnos que puede juguetear con diez de ellos a la vez, sin rozarse un solo rasguño en la piel dibujada con cada vez más crucigramas de lo más intrincados diseños; quiere hacerse una jirafa, porque dice que le recuerdan a Mamá. Sabe, y nos muestra, y juega, y nos enseña. Así se sostiene un cuchillo, así se lanza, así se atrapa, así se corta (así se ama). También sabe dibujar, sobre todo en su piel. No dibuja con crayones, o lápices como los demás niños. Ni siquiera dibuja sobre el papel. Él dibuja con hilo y aguja. La primera vez que me hace un dibujo arde, arde mucho, me duele y sangro (y la sangre se desliza por mi brazo, despacio, una serpiente de carmín que se enreda sobre sí misma y cae a la eternidad) y Rei me besa el brazo con su botón de cereza y canta una Canción de Cuna.

—Shh —su voz es terciopelo corroído—. El dolor sabe amar.

Estoy de acuerdo con él pero me congelé el alma para que nadie pudiera prenderla fuego nunca más así que me limito a mirarlo con mis ojos de petróleo fundido, fijo, y asentir apenas, apenas que casi no se nota. Rei se da por satisfecho y sonríe (con esa sonrisa capaz de tirar abajo montañas rocosas de cordura). Nashiro es la siguiente y a ella también le arde, también le duele, también sangra, la serpiente de carmín vuelve a aparecer junto con el botón de cereza de Rei y las mismas palabras.

El dolor… es dulce cuando nuestros labios colisionan en el caos.

Somos tres, Nashiro. Tres.

 **Nashiro**

Es absurdo.

Rei quiere abrirnos los pulmones con sus uñas machacadas y cosernos los labios con sus dedos mágicos. Nos cose, no la boca, nos cose de a poco, de a poco va uniendo nuestras almas a la de él con sus peligrosos hilos del color del vino echado a perder y mientras lo hace tiene tanto cuidado y es tan brusco que nos arranca un par de lágrimas a las dos (y risas, muchas risas llueven sobre nosotros cuando Rei trabaja en su absurdo proyecto que llama _querernos_ ).

—Yo las quiero —nos susurra.

(Pero).

Aparece un gato muerto a las puertas de Cochlea con las entrañas como bufanda una mañana y todos señalan a Rei (no con los dedos, con la mirada, con las palabras, tienen la decencia apática de hacerlo con la vista y el oído) y nos mira con esos ojos sangrantes que parecen querer tragarse el mundo de los muertos y dentro de sus pupilas que titilan hay sombras, de un circo fluorescente, de cuchillos volando como fuegos artificiales que explotan en el medio de la carne, de una mano rechoncha pasando un peine por cabellos de plata líquida, de la sonrisa de un ángel sin alas, pero no hay ningún gato maullando mientras es acariciado en su garganta por sus propias tripas. Rei nos mira y se encoge de hombros y amaga con decirnos algo y nosotras queremos-

¿qué queremos, Kurona?

Entonces nos pasamos las tardes, inseparables, brutales, juntos, derrochando sangre y caricias y secretos cantados al oído. El sol nos quema la piel despellejada y Rei dice que parecemos ángeles arrastrando las alas y nosotras le decimos que parece un ángel caído al infierno (¿sabes, Rei? Nosotras venimos de a dos, siempre de a dos, no puedes separarnos porque si nos separas nos estarías arrancando de la tierra y las raíces de la abandonada se pudrirían hasta envenenar a la flor más majestuosa, si nos aceptas tendrá que ser a las dos porque nosotras venimos siempre de a dos, una la sombra de la otra, la otra la sombra de la una. Si nos separas, nos quebrarás. Ni Papá pudo separarnos). Nos reímos, nos reímos porque somos Niños Problemáticos, apatriados, expulsados del jardín de Edén por un crimen que no cometimos (o quizá sí, ¿es un crimen quere-?). Nos reímos, porque si no nos reímos tenemos que llorar y ninguno de los tres lloró jamás.

Rei nos toma de las manos y nosotras queremos-

¿qué queremos, Kurona?

Es absurdo. Somos tres.

 **Shinohara.**

Ya es tarde, sisea una voz. Ya es tarde, padre Shinohara. Un hilo rojo une a esas brujas habladoras-con-cuervos con la muñequita rota de ojos grandes. Ya es tarde, padre Shinohara. Muy tarde. Los tres monstruos han caído al averno y arderán sus almas calcinadas de humo espectral. La mente de Rei se desangra y los brazos de las gemelas con él. Es un río. Shinohara-san trata de separarlos. Ya es tarde, sisean dos voces (y Papá y Madam-chan están esperando).

 **Kurona y Nashiro.**

Rei balbucea solo, hablando de Mamá y de tragarse cosmos.

Nosotras queremos-

¿qué queremos?

—Rei.

—¿Mhn?

Le tomamos de las manos. Están frías. Si pretende enfriarnos con ellas, ya es tarde. Muy tarde. Ardemos (y anhelamos que Rei arda con nosotras).

—Te queremos.

Ah, nosotras queremos… _quererlo_.

 _ **.**_

...

...


End file.
